In the past, there have been numerous types of catheters which are flexible and which are provided with rigid adapters on one end to connect to a medical device, for example, a tubing for intervenous feeding, etc., after a rigid needle or stylet has been removed from within it following a venipuncture operation.
Generally, the present invention in one form is of an improved catheter and needle assembly which includes a catheter having a generally tubular body or housing intermediate the adapter and catheter proper which body is formed of a flexible and bendable rubbery material. Among the improvements is structure within the lumen of the tubular body or housing which projects into the lumen or passageway so that upon bending, flexing or external application of pressure, the lumen through the body or housing is not completely occluded and flow is not completely blocked.
The present invention also includes structure which accomplishes the following objects:
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved catheter placement assembly which includes a needle with a hub fixed to the proximal end zone which includes a distally-extending axially-opening hood or skirt to define an annular chamber to protectively house the mouth or lure of the adapter to avoid contamination of it by removing the fingers from the lure's edge or lip while the placement assembly is manipulated during a venipuncture operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved catheter which includes a housing or generally tubular body on the proximal end of the catheter which is of rubbery material so that it may be easily manipulated and which is of a sufficient axial length to provide adequate handling room to advance the catheter along the needle while the catheter is being inserted to avoid contamination of the lure edge or lip as it is withdrawn from the protective housing within the skirt of the needle hub.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved housing between the catheter proper and the adapter so that the proximal end of the catheter housing can be easily manipulated to orient the adapter at a favorable angle for connection to a tubing of an intravenous set, for example, FIG. 2.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved catheter and needle assembly which includes a flash back chamber so that upon introduction of the needle into a vein there will be a flow of blood into the chamber and therapist can visually observe that the tip of the needle is in the correct position within a vein.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved device which includes a vent means to permit air, but not blood, to escape from the flash back chamber in response to blood pressure on venipuncture; thus, the pressure does not build up and stop blood flow into the chamber.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved catheter with radially outwardly projecting surfaces on the housing which are sized and positioned to adapt it to be readily taped in position and which stabilize the unit once in position.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a catheter with an improved housing of soft rubbery material which is adapted to be manipulated without closing the flow path through it and yet which can be manipulated to reduce the amount of blood flow through it without permitting an accidental occlusion.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a catheter which has a flexible body or housing at the proximal end which is of bendable or rubbery material so that it is not only comfortable but can be easily bowed away from the skin surface to provide clearance for manipulating it to connect to tubes, etc., as is often required.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a catheter placement assembly which includes a flexible catheter sheathing a needle, which catheter includes a tubular body or housing at its proximal end, which housing is of a first axial length and with an adapter on the proximal end to connect to a medical device, and which needle includes a hub with an axially-facing, distally-opening skirt defining an annular chamber of a depth of a second predetermined length which is less than that of the first axial length and which is sized companionately to the adapter to protectively house the end thereof within the skirt during venipuncture so that it is not contaminated.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent from the following description is of a preferred embodiment of the invention which is shown in a suitable size in FIG. 3.